


Late Hours

by Avivi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Episode Tag: s5 special, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivi/pseuds/Avivi
Summary: She knew that Takashi was one to keep to himself and that these late hours were seemingly ingrained in his life. Still, she couldn't help but worry.Or, Touko's thoughts when Natsume yet again does not arrive on time for dinner.Tag to the Natsume Yuujinchou Go special "One Night Sake Cup"





	Late Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exploring writing for the NatsuYuu fandom and would appreciate any feedback. If this goes well, I may write some more.
> 
> The dialogue at the end is taken directly from the special.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @avivi-activate

Touko glanced out the window for what felt like the millionth time that night.

 

“I don’t know, Shigeru-san. It’s getting rather late, and he still hasn’t come home. Maybe we should call someone? What if something happened to him? Where’s the phone? I know I put it around here some-”

 

Shigeru cut her off, lowering his newspaper as he spoke. “Takashi is a growing boy, Touko-san. I’m sure it’s nothing much. We will just have to wait until he gets home; then we can eat dinner and talk about whatever he has been up to.”

 

His words calmed her for the moment, and she moved to the table to sit down with him.

 

It wasn’t as if Takashi hadn’t arrived at the house late before. There had been countless times when he had stumbled into the house covered with dirt and slightly out of breath. She worried for his safety each and every time he did not come down for dinner, and the concern only grew with each incident.

 

She knew that Takashi was one to keep to himself and that these late hours were seemingly ingrained in his life. Their first meeting had taken place at such a time, with him running around the chilly streets instead of resting in his relative’s home.

 

But these were the same relatives that had simply left his belongings in a hospital room rather than saying goodbye. The same relatives that were all too ready to send the ‘troublesome’ boy to the house of another. Surely Takashi knew by now that the Fujiwarus were different, that he was precious to them, that he was the son they had always wanted, but could never have.

 

To Touko, it had always felt as if the warmth in this childhood home had increased with the presence of Takashi. It was no longer confined to whatever room her and Shigeru occupied. It now pervaded every spot of the Fujiwaru residence, from Takashi’s room, to the kitchen, to the umbrella stand that protected all three of them from the rain.

 

This warmth chased away the frigid nights that Takashi spent so much time in, and she wished that he would turn to the house rather than the fever-inducing night atmosphere.

 

Yes, Shigeru was correct in stating that Takashi was a growing boy, but he was her boy. The boy that pointed out crows she could never see, made tea cups with Shigeru, brought so much happiness to them, and constantly worried them. The boy who never asked for anything until he brought the kitty home and still rarely asked for anything.

 

There were times when he seemed to shrink away from the warmth of the house, a distant look in his eyes. She wanted to know what he saw, if only to keep him safe at night.

 

She glanced out the window again, seeing the moon’s glow. Still no sign of Takashi.

 

Touko looked at Shigeru; he met her eyes and gave her a small, reassuring smile.

 

“Come to think of it,” Shigeru began, “Takashi was late last night as well. He mentioned something about getting lost. That’s probably it again. He found his way home last night, he’ll do it again tonight. Besides, he has Nyangoro with him, so it’s not as if he’s alone.”

 

“I know, but it’s much later than it was last night” Touko responded. “He’s been gone all day, and I can’t help but worry.”

 

They both paused, thinking of what to say next. It certainly was taking Takashi a long time to get home, but such behavior was normal. All too often had they had to sit and wait for his return, unable to do anything else.

 

As if answering an unspoken prayer, the front door slid open. Touko and Shigeru exchanged a quick look before Touko stood to greet their wayward son.

 

“I’m back,” said Takashi as he closed the door behind him before entering the kitchen.

 

“It’s so late!” Touko said with slight anger. “You should have at least called...”

 

She trailed off as she turned to look at him. Takashi was covered in dirt as he often was, with Nyanko-sensei in his arms. As opposed to the previous night, however, he looked visibly upset, with sunken shoulders and a melancholic gaze.

 

Takashi looked at her, a slight despair evident on his face. “I’m sorry.”

 

That simple phrase cleared away any vestige of anger in her mind. “What happened?” she worriedly asked as she hurried over to him. “You’re covered in mud!”

 

Takashi raised a hand to his face. “No, um…”

 

“Let’s eat,” Shigeru cut in. “Takashi-kun, go wash your face.”

 

“Okay’” Takashi replied before exiting the kitchen.

 

“Shigeru-san...” Touko started.

 

“Now, now, Touko-san. We can hear the story while we eat. The food will get cold.”

 

“But…You’re right…”

 

Touko returned to her seat and waited for Takashi to arrive for dinner.

 

* * *

 

By the time Takashi returned to the kitchen, Touko had set out plates for everyone. Nyanko-sensei quickly dived in to his food, while the human members of the family slowly began to eat.

 

In the end, they were told that Takashi had once again gotten lost while exploring the woods with his cat. Unable to say anything else, Touko asked him to try to stick to paths he knew before muttering about buying him a phone. Shigeru laughed it off, telling Takashi of his own misadventures as a boy.

 

Takashi then grabbed Nyanko-sensei before giving them a small smile and heading upstairs. Not all of Touko’s questions had been answered, but she took it in stride. At the very least, he was safe for the night.

 

Perhaps there would come a day when Takashi would tell them what kept him away so many nights, what he saw in the distance, far beyond their reach.

 

When that day arrived she would do her best to keep in in the warmth of their home, to continue providing him the love that he was denied for far too long. He no longer needed to wander the night in search of a place to call home, a place to be during the late hours.

 

It was already there for him and would always be there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
